Let My Black Heart Bleed
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She spent thirty years locked in that bloody coffin wrapped in chains with a dagger through her heart. But she was back now and there was nothing she craved more than revenge! AU My entry for the FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th fic exchange. Rated M just to be safe.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Let My Black Heart Bleed **

**Written for: Alanna Ann Belikov**

**Written By: Little Angry Kitten**

**Rating: M just to be safe.**

**Summary/Prompt used: **Prompts #1. She spent thirty years locked in that bloody coffin wrapped in chains with a dagger through her heart. But she was back now and there was nothing she craved more than revenge!

**A/N: **To the girl I'm writing for I really hope you like this. I did the best I could to give you something special with the prompts that were given to me.

To my beta CrazySue05 and amazing banner maker Ashes At Midnight, I have no idea how many times I thank you for your help but I'll do it once more! Thank you both lovely ladies for being the awesome people you are! P.S: CrazySue05 I'm so glad you didn't have to use your ninja skills on me! :P

To the lovely ladies over at the WC forum you are all amazing! Thank you for the endless WCs, Artemis Leaena, Cloemarrie, Leni and the rest of you a big, big thank you!

To two of my best friends goes a medal for putting up with my constant whining. LPlover93 and Nicia I deeply apologize for having to put with me! But thank you both for being there when I needed you.

To my sister from another mister (yes I'm talking to you LPlover93) thank you for being my biggest fan, constantly supporting me!

Last a big thank you goes to Vampmama for organizing yet another amazing FAGE. Thank you Vampmama!

* * *

_**~Let My Black Heart Bleed~ **_

She breathed in the scent of old books as her fingers ran over their spine. Her thoughts traveled back to the reason she was here. Her nemesis and long lost lover, the one man that made her feel, only to betray her in the end. She spent thirty years locked in that bloody coffin wrapped in chains with a dagger through her heart. She rubbed the spot on her chest in the place where the knife had been. But she was back now and there was nothing she craved more than revenge!

William Congreve said that, "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."

Something told her that he had personal experience on the subject. She'd come back to cause pain and enjoyed it while doing so.

_He would pay for what he did to her._

_**~Let My Black Heart Bleed~**_

A moan escaped her lips as he pushed her against the wall. She loved it when men were possessive with her; she hadn't had one like him since the end of the Middle Ages. Her arms locked around his neck as he picked her up hugging her closer to him. Her fangs tingled at the thought of sinking her teeth into the soft skin of his neck once more. Of course he had no idea what she was and she wanted to keep it that way. So she had to wait until he was preoccupied with something else. Like the moments he was inside her, for example.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his pelvis rubbed against her. Many men passed from her bed but he was something different. Some people would call her a hussy but eternity was a long time to spend alone. The only thing she had left to keep her entertained were men and she enjoyed playing with them very much. She loved making them worship the ground she walked on, making them fall in love with her, promising her the sun and the stars when in fact they could offer her nothing. She was a spider and they were bait that got caught up on her web. A web she'd weaved carefully for as long as she could remember.

A game as old as time!

Clothes were ripped and thrown away only to leave naked flesh pressed against naked flesh. Her mind became fuzzy as she climbed higher and higher with him close behind her. All coherent thoughts were erased from her brain as they reached oblivion.

_**~Let My Black Heart Bleed!**_

She found herself getting attached to him as the days passed and turned to months. Dimitri Belikov was nothing like the others. He made her feel, something Rose had forgotten since Victor had turned her so many centuries ago. They talked about music and movies and books, they took walks together and had picnics in the park. She was sure that if things were different she would have end up married to this man.

Sadly she wasn't human and having a family wasn't an option for her. It was astonishing how a human like him could change someone like her. Rose wasn't known in her world for being kind and caring. No, she enjoyed stealing the other's happiness and wrecking human's lives just like someone else had done to her back then. Dimitri was like a ray of sun for her, something she had never thought she needed. It was decided, she would change him. It was time to settle down and leave her wild days behind. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer. Yes, this was something she could get used to, having him with her. She would give him the gift of immortality.

"What's on your mind love?" He questioned as he rolled on top of her. Words escaped her once more as his lips kissed a trail down her neck toward her exposed chest.

"You, me, us." His eyes snapped up to meet hers and Rose could see something dark inside them. It might've been regret or maybe pain but before she could realize what was going on something sliced through her heart. She never saw his hand moving nor the iron made dagger coming towards her.

His chocolate brown eyes were the last thing she remembered before darkness pulled her into a dark abyss.

_**~Let My Black Heart Bleed~**_

By the time Victor caught up to her it was already too late. Dimitri had buried her in a tomb deep within the Montana Mountains away from any trace of life. It wasn't until Victor had drawn the dagger out and woke her up that Rose understood how Dimitri had deceived her. Victor explained to her that a simple dagger through the heart could not kill _her_. Whoever did it should posses a silver stake, an information Dimitri being the young child he was didn't have. Rage flushed through her as Victor kept filling her in on what she'd missed.

Years ago there was a small group of vampires that lost control and revealed themselves to the humans. It was important for their species to stay on the sidelines and they all made sure to keep low profiles. They fed from humans but never killed them; some of them even went as far as to drink only animal blood. So when Nathan and Galina decided to start their own group of vampires or more of a small army Victor thought wise to stop them. They put all of them in danger by going around and causing every kind of troubles. All this brought another problem on, vampire hunters. They were humans that believed they could kill vampires and to Rose's surprise they could and did.

To clean up all the mess, Victor destroyed all the immortals that were part of it and Rose took it upon herself to extinct the hunters thus saving them. It was in everyone's best interest, really. According to Victor, Dimitri was a descendant of the hunters and somehow had found out who Rose was. She felt her insides tearing into pieces as the words set in and pure hate replaced the love she once held for him.

"So what do you want to do?" Victor's calm and smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts. Oh, she knew what she would do, alright!

"I have a few ideas." She murmured as her eyes met his and just like that the old vicious Rose was back.

_**~Let My Black Heart Bleed~**_

The sound of the bell above the bookshop door caught her attention and a big predatory smile spread over her face. Despite her many years, Rose looked no older than a twenty five year old woman. Her exotic features made her work easy as the only thing she needed to do was bat her long lashes and men came running. Dimitri's nephew was no different. He looked exactly like his uncle did when he was younger. Not that Rose had any idea how Dimitri looked now. Paul was the apple of Dimitri's eyes and next in line to become the next hunter. She smiled inwardly at what she had prepared for the innocent boy.

She had lured him just like she had done with any other male. Seducing him with her body, whispering empty promises in his ear while he pleasured her exactly like his uncle had done so many years ago. The irony was not lost on her though; she was using the same words Dimitri did. It was a shame that Paul wouldn't live, he would make an excellent ally if she turned him. "Hello love." She purred as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. His lips collided with hers in a kiss she guessed was passionate for him but did nothing for her.

"Are you ready to leave?" He murmured as she trailed kisses down his neck scraping her teeth against the sensitive skin. _Are you? _Rose thought to herself. She had worked very hard to send a message to Dimitri. She was after him but she wouldn't go straight for the kill. She planned to draw it out as much as she could. Make him suffer before she would bleed him dry. Her first target was sweet Paul; by evening he would be nothing but a dry body and Rose would be a step closer to getting her way.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly and he beamed. "Let's go." She pulled him along with her and out of the bookshop going over her plan again. Get him somewhere no one would hear him scream, play with him a little and then kill him. She just couldn't wait for Dimitri to find out what she did to his praised boy. Oh, revenge is a dish best served cold they say. Rose couldn't wait to find out.

_So let the hunting begin! _

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: This was it! I really hope you enjoyed it sweetie! Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
